Phantom Potter
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Wrong boy who lived and rebirth story. Danny is reborn as Harry


**Danny's B-day 8-15-1991**

 **July 31, 4023 - Last day before he is reborn as Harry Potter**

 **3rd Person POV**

In a tower that looked very similar to a grand father clock, was an atmosphere of depression and regret. For in these halls was the sorrow filled voice of the King of the Infinite Realms. And heard were his tired moans of a life left in ruins and wanting a chance at a new start.

"Clockwork, there must be something you can do, I've lived a long life lost the woman I loved, my only child and many friends. I need time to have a simpiler life, this last war was the final straw."

"Daniel, I can do many things, but giving you a new life isn't one of them." Replied Clockwork in a emotionless tone, but held great stress behind closed tired eyes.

"PLEASE! You must know something, you can't say that with how long you lived. You must know something. You must... please." Not being able to support himself Danny, walked downcast towards one of the few seats scattered around the main hall of the tower.

Clockwork remained deep in thought for the next few minutes before looking at Danny with a sad face. "Daniel... there may be one option and is the most recommended. If your willing to hear." Danny motioned for Clockwork to continue.

"First you will need an audience with you counter parts Life and Death. Since you are the Lord who rules purgatory you get the choice of whether you pass you decree or cast it off as a fantasy. The hardest part will be getting life to agree, since she will have the most trouble finding a life to place you in. Death should be no problem as he has no real say in the matter." Clockwork looked at Danny to see if he was following along before continuing.

"If you truly wish to go through with this than ask you counter parts for an audience."

With that proclamation Danny stood up and made his way to the center of the room.

 ** _"He who rules the land of the Dead, I beseech an audience with you, Lord of the Dying."_**

 ** _"She who creates life of new, I beseech an audience with you, Lady of the Living."_**

No sooner had these calls been said, that two beings of immense power appeared before him. One who wore a mask of bone with two large scythes at his sides **(Death from Darksiders 2)**. And the other in a white cloak down to her ankles and a face not shown for it glowed a golden light from underneath the hood.

"Why have you called us here Hades, I have no time for this." Said Life with a hint of confusion.

"Hello Daniel, I assume this is important, otherwise you would not have asked for an audience." Death asked with no hint of emotion.

"Yes... This may be selfish of me, but I ask if you two would give me permission to be reborn in a new life, one were I can reflect on all that has happened in my realm and try to move past it?" Danny asked with hope.

It wasn't moments before Death agreed, "I see no problem, you have aided me more than you know. This is the least I could offer you."

Life wasn't as giving, "You expect me to just stop everything I'm doing, and allow you a new life. I REFUSE!"

Danny feeling all hope was lost was surprised when Clockwork spoke up.

"It may not be my place to interfere, but... young Daniel here needs to move past this. I have seen what happens if he does not. This realm turns to ruin and will branch out and eventually affect yours and Death's."

Life gave him a questioning look, "Explain... How does him not moving on, affect our realm's?"

"Without a queen or more specifically someone to love and keep him from losing himself in grief. He will eventually lose his mind and end the existence of countless lives and end the both of you."

Seeing the shock on Life's face, Clockwork couldn't help but smirk, but only just a little. Life getting over her shock, quickly came back to her senses and agreed to let Danny be reincarnated.

"Fine, he can have his chance." Then a smile appeared on her face. "But... I want to make his new life a little more interesting. APHRODITE!"

Suddenly in a puff of pink smoke appeared a raven haired women with bright blue eyes.

"Yes, what s I that you need life." Asked Aphrodite

"Follow me."

The two women went to the far side of the room away from the ears of the others.

"Okay, Aphrodite, it seems that the young ghost king wants to be rebirthed into a new life. And I want him to have multiple lovers, but he has to win them over as in either save them or have the girl fall in love with him and vice versa. Do you understand?"

After a moment of thinking Aphrodite replied, "Gotcha, make multiple soul bonds for him with different girls and make their personalities widely spread out." With that she left in a puff of smoke and Life walked back to the group waiting for her.

"Alright everything is settled and we are ready to continue." Said Life.

"Alright, now... Daniel." Death said turning to Danny. "We are going to send you to a new life, but their are some draw backs. All the power you have now will not be able to manifest in you infant body so it will be dormant within you and will slowly flow back into you. You can speed up the process if you train your powers, but it will be a while until you get them back. Now I believe Life would like to say something."

"Yes, I very much would. Daniel because you are keeping your powers and memories from this life, I am going to make it where your new life will have some hardships, but you will be rewarded in the end. I believe it is only fair."

With that said both Death and Life asked Danny to stand in the center of the room and stand still. They then began chanting together and Danny could feel his body getting lighter, until he vanished in a bright blue light and he was off to his next great adventure.

* * *

 **June 31, 1980**

 **11:58 PM**

 **Danny's POV**

All I could see was a bright light and then my world went black. I felt myself being picked up and past to someone and started hearing voices. I opened my closed eyes and saw a man with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"He's wonderful Lily, now just push one last time. You almost done." I looked over to who he was talkin to and saw a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and vibrant green eyes.

"SHUT UP JAMES, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU TOUCH ME." She said to the now named man who was carrying me.

With a final scream, the crying of a baby was heard and my new brother was born 7 minutes after me on, August 1, 1980 at 12:05 AM.

After we were my new brother was cleaned and wrapped in a blue blanket we were both handed to our mother so she could look at us while our father sat next to us.

"Their wonderful James, what should we name them?" Asked Lily to James.

"Huh... what... sorry Lily, I'm trying to figure out why our eldest has white tuffs of hair at the front of his head when most of his hair is black. But we can worry about that later, so names... what do you think, I always like the name Harrold or Harry for short. What about you?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, and we can name our other son Charlie or Charles for short, how does that sound?"

"That's fine by me, so our eldest will be named Harrold James Potter and our youngest Charlie Damian Potter. How does that sound, good, bad?"

"They both sound fine, now I need some sleep, good night James, Harry and Charles."

With that they left and allowed Lily to sleep.

* * *

 **October 31, 1981**

A year has passed I was surprise by my appearance when I got home to our cottage at Godric's Hollow. I saw that the tips of my hair was a snow white, which I guess carried to this life from my past one where I had both my ghost form and human form merge. My eyes were a vibrant emerald green and didn't seem to have any of the blue from my past life, so I guess not everything carried over. That includes my other powers and possibly forms, since I now had both reaper and angel blood in me.

This year has also been very troubling for our parents we are being hunted by a Dark Lord, I was surprised when I found out that this world had magic. Seeing it be performed by my parents only fueled the desire I had to learn as mush as I could. But that would have to come later as right now our home was being attacked right now by the Dark Lord himself.

I saw him as he entered the room, to say he looked ugly was an understatement, he was bald had glowing red eyes and it seemed as if his nose had sunk into his face.

"So there are two of you, it makes no difference. Both of you will die and I will live forever and have the wizarding world under my rule."

Hearing this I used what ever bit of control of magic to defend my brother and myself. Even if I was still a baby I would practice with my ghost powers, I can now turn parts of my body intangible and invisible and can fire off one weak ectoblast before I have to take a quick nap and some weak shields. I also was training with my magic and can levitate small objects and make things turn a different color, my parents though it was accidental magic but I knew other wise, because I had full control over keeping my magic from showing.

He then turned his gaze over to me and seemed intrigued by my multi colored hair and the glare I was sending him.

"Ahh... It seems we have a fighter, you'll be the first to die. Then I'll kill you brother." He then pointed his want at me and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The magic, I guessed was a curse, came at me and hit me square in the forehead leaving a deep lightning bolt cut and throwing me back into my crib. He then turned his sights on Charles and before he could yell the curse. I gathered all the magic and spirit energy along with my angel and reaper energy and release it all at him. When it made contact his body fell to the ground and his body turned into ash. Then something oddly disturbing came out of the ash that looked like some sort of wraith and shot off out the window but a part of it flew at me.

It was aiming for my scar and tried to anchor itself to it, but once it touched I knew it was a cursed soul. A cursed soul was one of the most vile things that could ever be witness and now it was trying to possess me. With the remaining energy that I had I did my best to destroy he soul, and I succeeded. But with all the stress and energy I used I had passed out and fell asleep to try and regain some magic and energy. But not before seeing someone who I recognized as Peter, who had watched the whole scene, as he searched the remains of the Dark Lord and pulled out a wand before hearing footsteps and watched as he jumped out the window.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

After Danny passed out from exhaustion a piece of ceiling had fallen from the back lash of Harry's attack and cut Charlie on the side of the cheek leaving a 'V' shaped cut.

Suddenly an old man wearing the most hideous purple wizarding robes walked in and surveyed the damaged before walking to both the boys cribs and looking at the two. But when he saw the scar on Charles cheek he quickly did a spell to view both the children's magical cores. He was surprised when he found that the eldest son had little to no magic and he could be considered a squib while the youngest had a small amount depleted.

When the wizard finished checking over the two baby boy's he heard footsteps and turned to the door where he saw both James and Lily Potter walk in looking worried and concerned.

"Albus, are the boys alright?" Asked Lily.

The now named Albus answered, "Both boy's are quite alright Lily. Although it seems as if Charlie has been marked by the Dark Lord himself." He then showed them both the 'V' shaped scar on their youngest son's cheek.

"And what about Harry, how is he?" Asked James.

"Well, it seems as if Harry's core has been depleted, as if James had been drawing on it. As of now he is no more than a Squib."

"Well, that doesn't matter, we'll treat both boys with equal love. It won't matter if one is famous for something he did. Right James?" Asked Lily turning to James.

"You are correct. They are both our flesh and blood and deserve to grow up treated like equals." Replied James putting on a fake smile. He knew that no squib could ever be part of his family.

Lily then started walking towards both boy's, while James asked for Dumbledore to follow him downstairs.

"Albus, you know we can't have a squib in this family. It's degrading and now that Charles is the hero of the wizarding world, Harry will just get in his way."

"I know James, but Lily wants him here. The only option is using the Imperio curse on her and a couple of Confundus Charms." Replied Albus.

"Then we'll do just that. Of course now that I realize this, that we can't get rid of Harry, just yet. If we did it now we'll look like bad parents, I'll just have to disown him at his sorting ceremony if he goes to Hogwarts, or if he doesn't and is a squib. I'll disown him before Charles goes to Hogwarts." Said James.

"That seems the smartest plan, I'll make sure he's sorted into Slytherin as an extra incentive to get rid of him." Offered Albus, with a twinkle in his eye. Shaking hands agreeing to the plan they went back upstairs to see Lily sitting in a chair holding both boys as Charles fell asleep, since Harry was already sleeping.

James then asked her to put both boys in bed and to follow him downstairs, all the while Albus followed them both and pointed his wand at Lily.

In a whisper Albus said, "Sorry Lily, but Charles needs more attention than harry."

Albus than cast an Imperio and a Confundus Charm on Lily and made it so that she would ignored Harry and not love him as much as she should. She would still treated him as a person, but a stranger at most.

* * *

 **July 31, 1985**

 **5:00 PM**

 **Harry/Danny's POV**

It's been four years and today is my fifth birthday, but is Celebrated as Charles's birthday. Ever since that Halloween I have been treated differently, when I found out the cause being Albus manipulating my mother, while my father treated me as a squib son. I started reading through the Potter Library when I was three years old hoping to find a way to free my mother from the manipulations of Dumbledore, but when I did find something and used it she was put back under stronger spells and charms, so I gave up. I made sure that I learned as much magic as I could and practiced what ever I could, so that I wouldn't be manipulated like my mother.

I improved greatly in magic, with the help of Tom Riddle's memories, I learned wandless magic, but felt like something was holding back my magic and keeping it from showing it's full potential. I started studying Occlumency and Legilimency which I found in a book inside the Potter Manor Library when I was four, I now have a basic defense around my memories that needs improving. But what really is surprising is that I am able to cast a Patronus Charm wandlessly and I have multiple corporeal animals.

The first is a large golden wolf that I named Fenrir which had a, 7 feet in length and 4 feet in height, with a 15 foot wingspan. This is probably because it is one of the three soul forms I have and in that winged wolf form I can control elements.

The second was a large grey dragon that I name Akantosh, which was 50 feet in length and 17 feet in height with a 70 foot wingspan. I got this dragon soul form when I killed the last dragon god and became the new dragon god.

And the last is Jormungand, or better known as a world eater. This is because in that form I can literally circle the earth from head to tail.

I also studied all subjects taken in first year to seventh year and am confident enough to pass all my OWL's, NEWT's and hopefully my Masteries.

As for my Ethereal core as I call it since it's a combination of my ghost, reaper, and angel cores. Has grown on it's own as I suspect it's because, all the power in my past life is transferring over to this one and with a little training should make the transition faster. And at the moment I am in able to turn into any of my three physical forms. I can transform into my Soul Forms, but only for a short time.

Since I was a genius in my past life from all the reading I did to help improve my mental side of my life I was consider a very intelligent individual. So I want to take some exams that will help me create a life in the non-magical world.

I also wanted to increase my physical strength and mental strength, so I started doing small exercises and running laps around the Quidditch field outside of Potter Manor. I found a book in Potter Manor about a mind art for Occlumency and Legilimency have been practicing making a world in my mind based off of the Infinite Realms.

So in those last five years I have done a lot and have made a potion that will help my uncle Moony, better known as Remus Lupin and ex-godfather to Charles since it was changed to Albus Dumbledore, with his furry problem. Since he is the only uncle I have since my Godfather and uncle Padfoot, or better known as Sirius Black, is in Azkaban under being falsely accused of betraying my family.

So as I waited for Moony I thought over how life here in Potter Manor has gotten kind of dull and now I want to have an adventure with uncle Moony, so when he shows up I'll ask him.

 **3 Hours Later**

When uncle moony arrived at Potter Manor he put up a false smile and good attitude during Charles' party while giving me quick glances and a sad smile. When the party was over he came over to me and too me up stairs to my room where he asked me to sit next to him on my bed.

"So pup, how's life treating you?" Asked a concerned Remus.

"It's alright uncle Moony, it's just I wish they could celebrate my birthday to and I could enjoy it. I also want to ask if I can go with you when you leave, my parents wouldn't care or have to know. I want to see the world instead of staying cooped up in my room unwanted by my parents." I said to Moony.

Moony then gave me a look as if thinking before pulling out a wrapped box from his pocket.

"Here this is for you. I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it."

I looked down at his hand offering me the box that I was sure was a book, since it was shaped the same and opened it, only to find an empty journal.

"What's this for Moony?"

"Well pup, you'll need it if your going to explore the world, every adventurer needs to write down his discoveries. I was originally planning to give it to you so you can right notes and keep track of your day to day life, but this works to." He said giving me a side ways smile.

I didn't know what to say I was lost for words, but I knew one thing I should tell him the truth of who I am, if I was going to go with him. I didn't want it to look suspicious if I did something out of the ordinary. So I got serious.

"Uncle Moony, if I tell you something will you try to understand?" I said giving him a hopeful look.

"What ever it is pup, I'll believe you. Go ahead." He reassured me.

I than went on explaining who I was in my past life and how I was really 2,048 years old and wanted a new start at life. To say he was surprised would be like saying the sun would be in the sky the very next day. He started asking questions and I did answer a few but not everything.

"Wow just wow, you really are something aren't you Harry. To think you are one of the most powerful beings ever to exist, it's just... WOW."

"Yeah, it kind of is... I also have something for you, it's to help with your furry problem. I know there isn't a cure for it... yet, but I made this for you and I hope it helps."

I then got up from the bed and walked over to my bed side desk that I put the potion I have for him and pulled it out. It was a small vile of red liquid, with some white swirling inside. After observing it for awhile I walked back over to Moony and gave him the potion. He looked at it strangely, before giving me a questioning look.

"So Harry, what does this potion exactly do?" He asked looking intently at the potion.

"Well... if I'm correct, it will give you complete control of your werewolf transformations, and it will double your strength. The only draw back is that on a full moon your instincts will be twice as strong... So not to many cons." I finished saying.

He looked over the potion again before taking it in one full gulp, and he started transforming into a werewolf. I placed some self fitting charms wandlessly on his clothes so that he still had them when he changed back. When the transformation finished he gave me a look that seemed to mean if something was wrong.

"Okay, now try changing back imagine yourself human, and focus on that image."

He did as I ask and was back to human form.

"Well pup, it works. Are you going to release this to the public or..."

"Sorry Moony, but if this got out than it would give those werewolves who want to cause harm, a bigger advantage. So I want to make an actual cure with Uncle Sev."

"Alright Harry, I have to go. I'll come visit every once in while and on New Years I'll take you with me on job hunting and maybe we'll have some adventures on the side, sound okay?" He asked.

"Alright, bye Remus. I'll be looking forward to it." I said as he walked out the door of my bedroom.

I waited for a while before going down stairs to make sure that everyone left. But when I went downstairs I heard voices that I could tell were Albus Dumbledore's and my father. So I turned myself invisible and intangible and walked into the room and walked to a corner so I could hear them.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In the main Foyer, two men were talking about a special raven and white haired child. They were not aware that he was observing them or listening.

"James, we may have a problem. It seems young Harry's core is increasing at a phenomenal rate, it doesn't matter how many bindings on his core I put. If not put in check, he could possibly be the strongest wizard of his age even stronger than me or Merlin!" Said Dumbledore, his voice laced with traces of anger and a hint of worry.

"I know, I have seen small evidence of it when he thought no one was looking. I don't know what to do, even if I disown him he has more magical power that any child. And I can't let that be." James said trying to control his temper.

After a bit of thinking, Dumbledore had a triumphant look on his face as he pulled out a necklace with a ruby hanging off it and began carving something at the back of it.

"Well James your in luck." Albus said, then gave James the small necklace. "This here has special runes on it that are keyed into Charles and Harry. If Harry wear's this than any magic he has will slowly be transferred to Charles and hopefully, if Merlin is with us, will drain Harry completely of all magic and leave him nothing but a muggle by the time both he and Charles' Hogwarts letters arrive."

With a cruel smile Dumbledore handed James the amulet before leaving Potter Manor. James stood in the Foyer looking at the amulet before heading upstairs towards Harry's room. Feeling a brush of cold air pass by him enter the smallest bedroom in Potter Manor.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard, those monsters would do something like that, bind my magic and take then try to take it away. They'll get what's coming to the, I'll make sure of it. I'll wait for James before making a move. No sooner had that thought past that James soon entered the room.

"Ahh... There you are Harry. Here I have a gift for you." He then handed me the necklace from Dumbledore, trying but failing to hide a cruel smile.

Putting on a fake smile, I took the fake gift. "Thanks dad, what's it for?" I asked giving a curios look, even if I already knew.

"Well Harry, this amulet will give you..." He took time to think before saying. "Will make you smarter, it will help you learn better, and will make you stronger." He said giving me a vicious smile.

"Really! Thanks! I'll put it on tomorrow, good night dad." I said while putting the power draining amulet on my bed side table.

"No problem son, have a... good night." He said struggling with the last two words as if it hurt for him to say.

As he left closing the door, I cast a wandless Lumos and grabbed the amulet from the table. I walked over to my desk taking out some rune tools that the elves provided me, and started carving in runes that would change the effects and make it drain any ambient magic that was around me. I then planned to use as little magic as possible, and when I did use it I made sure I would struggle with it. Let's see how there plan backfires on them and how Charles' power stays weak. I then planned when to destroy it and thought the best time would be when Moony came to get me.

 **4 Months Later**

In the last four months, my magic has surpassed all expectations and I can now cast wandless spells with perfection, and because of this I decided to make a wand that I could use, that would hold up to my power. Making it wasn't easy, but it was necessary because I knew any wand given to me that wasn't my own, would explode in my hands under the power of my magic. The process for making it was anything but simple, but I did get my loyal general and knight back. Fright Night now accompanies me everywhere, wanting to serve and protect his king, hiding in my shadow as not to attract attention. When I first called him it was a little bit of a disaster.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Halloween**_

 _I thought about how I have learned wandless magic and how much easier it is that I no longer struggled. But then I realized that I needed a wand for when I go to Hogwarts. But I knew I would need help, so I called someone who was the most loyal to me. I place a silencing spell so I wouldn't be heard summoning, Fright Knight. When that was complete, I started the chant that summons him._

 ** _He who governs this day, with fear and honor. I request you presence, Spirit of Halloween._**

 _In a flash of purple fire Fright Knight appeared and when he saw me swung his sword in an arch which lucky for me missed as I jumped back._

 _"Who dares, summon me. Only my king has the honor of commanding me!" He yelled, before charging at me hoping to impale me._

 _"Fright Knight, I command you to stop. I am your king, you would dare disrespect me?" I said while making my eye's glow a radioactive green, which I can compare to the killing curse._

 _Fright Knight fell forward when he saw what he was about to do to his king. He then picked himself up, and bowed._

 _"Forgive me Lord Phantom, I will accept any punishment for disrespecting you." He said with some worry in his voice._

 _After a moment of silence, "All is forgiven Fright, you had no idea that it was me. You're still the loyal knight I know you to be. Now rise."_

 _When Fright got up I continued. "No I need you to collect some materials, here's a short list, I have the rest." I handed him the list._

 _1\. Fallen Elder Wood Branch - Death's personal tree_

 _2\. Fallen Yggdrasil Branch - Life's personal tree_

 _3\. Thestral hair - Nightmare horse_

 _After looking at the short list, fright nodded then disappeared in a column of fire. And after waiting for close to an hour he returned with the three materials. I then dismissed him and got to work making my wand._

 _I started on the wand, by using a wandless spell to make the woods more moldable. I then began mixing them together as if it was clay in my hands before it turned into a light grey wood. I cut a piece off the bottom of the wand to use to cover the wand core when it's place in. I then used a small metal rod that I heated up to burn a hole through the bottom about a third of the way through. The wand turned out to be 11 inches long, with nice and supple wood._

 _After that, I started on the wand core by grabbing materials from all my soul forms. The whisker of an Elemental wolf, the Scales of an Elder Dragon, and a fang from a World Eater. And the hair from Fright Knight's Thestral Horse, Nightmare. I began by twisting both the whisker and the Thestral hair together. And heating up both scale and tooth together until they melted together, which I then began molding so that it creating a silver colored rod long enough to fit into the bottom of the wand. With both core pieces finished, the tail hair and whisker combination, was wrapped around the scale and fang combination, which was then placed into the bottom of the wand. It was then covered, sealed, and place in holy water left out under a full moon for an entire night while I went to bed._

 _When I woke up in the morning, I got up from bed to check on my wand. What I found was astounding, my wand had turned a dark grey color with small black specks and had intricate drawings of the magical creatures used along the side. This must have happened because of the magic in the materials wanting to be shown on the wand._

 _After retrieving my wand, I snuck down stairs sure not to wake anyone and ran out through the back door from the kitchen to the forest behind the house to try out my new wand. I found a large boulder and cast a reducto, all that was left was dust not even small rocks remained. That's when I knew I would have to hold back on my magic from then on, unless it was called for to use my full strength. So I kept practicing, decreasing the power put into a spell until it was about average, when I was satisfied and went back home to ask a house elf for breakfast._

 ***Flashback End***

All in all, I think it was a good job on my wand. But to day is what I am really excited for, today I would start traveling with Uncle Moony. I had everything packed and was ready to leave.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

When Remus Lupin did arrive he was in a remarkable state. Thanks to his nephew Harry he was able to enjoy his Full Moon experience, though he still feared the day to a minimum because he knows that if he lets his emotions take over he could still change back.

When he reached the home of the Potter's, he knocked knowing that he would be heard by a house elf and let in. No sooner was a the door opened that what Remus expected to be a house elf was a small blur of raven and white slamming into him and nearly making him fall over.

"Uncle Moony! When are we going? Can we leave now?" Said a very excited, now identified Harry.

No matter how much Remus thought, he still couldn't get over the fact that this young boy was in fact a 2000 plus sum year old being.

"Soon Harry, I need to tell your parents that your leaving with me." Reassured Remus.

"Alright, but please hurry. There's something that I want to check at Gringotts." Harry said as he backed away from Remus and went to wait in the family lounge.

After watching Harry leave with a defeated look on his face, he turned and headed to James' study knowing that he would most likely be there. And when he entered he saw both James and Lily looking over some transfers from Gringotts bank to who knows what. He didn't care, he just needed James and Lily's attention.

"Ahh... There you both are. I need to ask both of you for something." Remus said now having both elder Potter's full attention.

James seeing his old friend, got up from his chair in his study and made his way to shake Remus's hand.

"It's good to see you Remus, but isn't it a Full Moon. Shouldn't you be out of commission for at least the rest of the week?" Asked a curious James.

"Yes, I should, but you have a remarkable son. Who would have thought that..." Remus was interrupted by a smiling James.

"Charles did this to you? What can't that boy do, he should get a reward. If he made a cure for werewolves then it should be know." Said James.

A very disgruntled Remus said. "James it wasn't Charles, it was Harry. He gave me a potion, that allowed for me to control when I wanted to transform. Not Charles."

"Really, if he had that why didn't he tell us. We could have gotten rich off of his potion." Said James, though he was thinking of how to punish that little bastard of a son for holding out on him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible James. He apparently doesn't remember how he made it so it's possibly the only potion of that kind he will ever make." Replied Remus. Now knowing why Harry would want to Leave.

"But that's not why I came here today. I wanted the permission of both you and Lily if it would be possible for me to take Harry on a little job hunting."

"Yes, Remus that's fine." Agreed Lily. And after a moment James agreed too.

"Yes, very well. That boy needs to see what real work is, and have everything handed to him. So be free to take him, it gives us more time with Charles any way." Said an angered James.

"Thank you." Said Remus as he left the study to go meet Harry in the lounge.

What Remus saw made his blood boil. There was Harry being picked on by his very plump brother.

"See Harry, I get toys and you don't. Mum and Dad love me more than you." Said Charles taunting Harry trying to get a reaction from him.

"Really, I would have never noticed by how much you look like a baby manatee from how much you eat." Said Harry earning a chuckle from the other occupant in the room, Remus.

"Harry, I don't think it's very nice to pick on your brother. Nonetheless it's time to go, grab what ever you have and let's go." Said Remus as he waited by the front door, but was surprised when Harry was following him holding nothing.

"Harry, were is everything that your taking?" Questioned Remus.

Giving an innocent smile Harry replied, "It's all right here Uncle Moony."

Harry then opened up a swirling green and white portal with a quick wave of his right hand. He then reached in a pulled a bag out, opening it and showing he had clothes in it.

"See, I made a pocket space to store everything with my magic." Said Harry excited.

Remus now interested asked Harry how he is able to do that.

"It's really simple Moony, make a two circle clockwise, then one counter clockwise, and finally a downward line, then just focus on creating a room. And the only way in is a portal that you create with your magic so it can't be opened by anyone else, it can be any color. Go ahead and try." Informed Harry.

And so he did, to say Remus was excited by the possibilities was an understatement. His portal was a forest green and earth brown.

"And Moony if you focus, you can imagine a room or a home inside the pocket space you can go in to." Harry then took Remus into his pocket space and showed him a place with 1 bedroom, bathroom, and with a living room, kitchen, potions lab, and a training room. And they soon left through the same portal.

"Well that was quite the experience pup, and thank you for showing me. This will help when I need to travel light." Said Moony.

They then left headed for Gringotts by apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 **Gringotts**

After walking trough the Leaky Cauldron and getting stopped multiple time as being recognized as the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, because people wanted to ask if I could get them an autograph. We finally made it to the front of Gringotts were we went in to the Bank Teller at the middle of the room. Hoping to surprise the Teller I spoke in perfect Gobbledegook.

"Greetings Bank Teller Gornuk, may you vaults be ever plentiful and may your enemies bleed at your feet." I said greeting the goblin trying to hold back a laugh at the surprised face on the goblin.

The goblin replied in kind after getting over his shock that a child could speak the goblin tongue. "And to you young sir, may your vaults over flow with riches and you enemies grovel at your feet."

Switching back to English so Remus could understand. "Mr. Gornuk, I would like to speak to the Potter family banker and take an inheritance test to claim all available lordships."

"Very well, come and follow."

As we followed Gornuk, past many goblin offices we came to the last one at the end of the long hallway. On the door in large letters was:

 **Ragnarok**

 **Head Goblin**

 **Director of Gringotts**

We then entered the office were both goblins greeted each other.

"Sir, these two gentlemen are here to take an inheritance test." Said Gornuk.

"Very well you may leave." Replied Ragnarok.

Gornuk then left, leaving me and Remus alone with the Director of Gringotts.

"Good day to you Director Ragnarok, may your vaults be ever plentiful and you enemies crushed beneath your feet." I greeted in the Goblin tongue.

A small smirk appeared on Ragnarok's face before replying. "And to you, may your vaults be plentiful and your enemies tremble with your might."

"Thank you Director Ragnarok, now about the inheritance test?" I asked.

"Yes, yes... very well. Please sit, and just Ragnarok is fine. Anyone who can speak goblin is an equal in our eyes."

"Only if you call me Harry, I dislike formalities and only deem them necessary at social events."

I then took a seat dragging Remus into the one next to me as he was probably still in shock that I could speak goblin.

"Alright now onto your, inheritance test. First you will cut along the palm of your hand, and drop some blood into a bowl that will be provided. Then some parchment will be dipped into it, and should tell if you have inherited anything."

Ragnarok then took out a bowl and curved knife from one of the drawers in his desk and place them on top of his desk. I took the knife and cut along my palm over the bowl watching as a few drops of blood fell in before my body's natural healing closed the wound. To say I was shocked by what I was seeing on the parchment was unbelievable.

 **Harrold James Potter-Phantom**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Age: 2,037**

 **Heir to Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Grindelwald, Emry, Pendragon**

 **Potter Vault: 1.5 million G, 984 S, 564 K - Books, Jewelry, Artifacts**

 **Black Vault: 2.3 million G, 756 S, 235K - Books, Jewelry, Heirlooms**

 **Peverell Vault: 2.3 million G, 1.1 million S, 711 K - Books, Jewelry, Artifacts**

 **Gryffindor Vault: 7.8 million G, 2.4 million S, 1.2k K - Books, Jewelry, Artifacts, Wand Material, Weapons, Armor, Journals, Grimore**

 **Ravenclaw Vault: 9.3 million G, 2.9 million S, 3.4k K - Library, Jewelry, Artifacts, Self updating book on laws, Journals, Grimore**

 **Hufflepuff Vault: 5.1 million G, 1.1 million S, 1.4k K - Books, Jewelry, Artifacts, Plant Seeds, Journals, Grimore**

 **Slytherin Vault: 500 G, 157 S, 24 K - Books, Artifacts, Potion Ingredients, Snake and Dragon eggs, Grimore**

 **Grindelwald Vault: 0 G, 50 S, 5 K - Nothing**

 **Emry Vault: 5 G, 20 S, 2 K - Emry's Grimore**

 **Pendragon Vault: 10.4 billion G, 4.8 million S, 2.6 million K - Library, Estates, Weapons, Armory, Journal's, Excalibur**

 **Phantom Vault: Monetary value unknown - Library, Weapons, Armory, Jewelry**

I looked around the room to see two amazed faces from Remus and Ragnarok, both had a unbelievable face. They soon got over it and Remus turned to look at me.

"Harry do you realize what this means, you are probably the richest wizard in the world. And how are you Slytherin? The last known Slytherin was You-Know-Who, and from my knowledge there are only two ways to get a title. Inherit it or... by conquest." Said Remus realizing something important.

"Wait a minute." He then had a thinking face, before coming to a conclusion. "It wasn't your brother who killed the Dark Lord,... it was you."

I gave a nod. "Yes, but even if I did admit to it who would believe me, I wasn't the one who picked who survived it was Dumbledore the supposed 'Leader of the Light'. And he would do anything to make sure he had the perfect image of the leader of the light from what I gathered. But please keep it to yourself unless I mention it" Remus gave a nod and leaving it as something to ignore for now.

Ragnarok then spoke up. "Yes, he will be a very rich man when he comes of age after his seventeenth birthday, he won't be able to take these titles anytime sooner. And yes it does come as a shocker that he is the Real Boy-Who-Lived."

After hearing about me coming of age, I started to form a plan, "Ragnarok," he turned to look at me. "Would you mind casting an age viewing charm on me, I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Ragnarok seeing no harm cast the charm, his eyes grew wide before casting it two more times to make sure what he was seeing was correct.

"How... how is this possible? There is no possible way you can be 2,048 years old."

"You would be correct, but because if you look here on the inheritance test. It shows my name as Harrold James Potter-"Phantom"." I said emphasizing the word Phantom.

"For this to make sense Ragnarok, then I will have to tell you about who I was in my past life." I then went on explaining to Ragnarok about who I was and the reason I wanted a new start, like I did with Moony.

When I was finished Ragnarok, got up from his seat behind his desk and stood in front of me before kneeling down to bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet a constant, but to meet the most powerful, the balance between life and death is a true honor." He then got back up and returned to his seat.

"Well now, as seeing you are more than old enough to take these titles, allow me to quickly call someone and let them bring the heir's rings. You are aware that you cannot take the Potter headship because your father has it? And the Black ring can only be given to you if the last Lord or Lady Black has died, so you'll only stay an heir." He asked, while placing his hand over a rune on his desk.

"Yes, I'm well aware." I said as a goblin came into the room followed by two more who were all holding small wooden lock boxes.

"Good." He turned to the goblins and dismissed them before looking back at me. "Now all you have to do is open the boxes and pick up the ring and place it on your finger, if you are the air the ring will fit you if you are not you will feel a burning feeling in your hand. And if you didn't know already the rings go on you left hand middle finger."

When I got to the box to the Peverell there was no ring it was an empty box, I made a reminder to have one later made, so I moved on to the next.

Then was Gryffindor, the ring was had a golden band, and a ruby as it's center jewel. It had a golden lion crest over the ruby. When I touched the ring, didn't get a burning feeling so I took the ring and put it on. My mind was soon flooded with knowledge and memories of past heir's, it manly focused on battle magic, wand crafting, and both armed and unarmed combat and giving me a small boost in power.

Before I could reach for the next ring Ragnarok spoke. "If you put another ring on the same finger, it will combine with the other so you won't have one on multiple fingers." I thanked him then reached for Ravenclaw's ring.

Ravenclaw's ring had a bronze band and sapphire jewel as it's center, over that was a bronze raven crest. The same thing happened as Gryffindor's, I received knowledge and memories of past heir's, focusing on history, runes, arithmacy, charms, transfiguration and spell crafting. It also gave me a clearer mind and made it easier for me to solve problems and think things trough.

Next was Hufflepuff, the ring was a smooth black obsidian band with a yellow citrine jewel with an obsidian badger crest. What I received from it was knowledge over herbology, speech, and magical creature. I then felt a funny feeling run over my body, when I asked what it was the goblins said it was a weaker version of an allure. Knowing how to deal with it since, having an angle form that had an allure, I focused on it and dimmed it until it was gone.

Slytherin's ring was a silver band with a green emerald, it had a silver snake crest over it. I gained knowledge over potions, the dark arts, snakes, politics, and parseltongue spells. And I was surprised that the boost in power I got was the knowledge of an assassin.

Grindelwald's ring was an iron band with a black pearl. I didn't receive anything from this ring.

Emry's ring was a steel band with an Amethyst jewel as it's center. It's knowledge was over wandless and wordless magic.

Pendragon's ring was a similar color's as Gryffindor a golden band and ruby jewel it's crest was a golden dragon. It's knowledge was leadership, laws, and customs.

After I had all the rings on it started shifting through each, before stopping on the Emry's ring. I thought for a moment before summoning the "Ring of Hope" which before, it was named this was the "Ring of Rage". **(White Lantern Ring)**

"Hey pup, what's that you got there." Asked Remus as he saw another ring appear in my right hand.

"Well Moony, It's the ring I wear when I rule over the Realm of the Dead. When I wore it, I had a boost in power it allowed me to rule my Kingdom fairly and fix problems quicker." He gave an approving nod.

I then put on the ring and felt a large portion of the powers I had come back, including my Reaper, Angel, and Ethereal forms.

Ragnarok then cleared his throat. "Since all the rings accept you as heir let's move on to financials. As you know the last heir of Slytherin was the dark lord he had many followers all pure-bloods, each having taken money from the vault, but the person taking the most out was a Lucius Malfoy. Now we can send goblins to retrieve the money owed to you by these people if you want and any family possessions taken."

"Do it." I then thought of one other thing. "I would also like all my vaults closed of to anyone who isn't me or I have given permission to, and any key to the vaults not in my possession void, if you could."

"That can be done, and one last thing it seems somethings were taken from the Gryffindor vault by one Albus Dumbledore. How should we go about this?" Asked Ragnarok.

"Take it all back, leave him nothing." I received a cruel smirk from Ragnarok after hearing that.

"Well Harry, I believe those were the only two things. If you have anything else you need to discuss, speak now or you may leave."

"Well there is one thing. I believe there is a block on my core and would like to have a check up with goblin healers." I said.

"That can be arranged." Ragnarok then got up from his chair. "Follow me."

Remus and I both followed him up a flight of stairs, down a corridor to the left passed many offices. Until we reached a doorway that had hospital wing above it.

"Well, here we are. Harry if you would go sit on an empty bed, I will go retrieve a healer." He then left leaving me and Moony who found a chair to sit on.

When Ragnarok came back he was with a goblin who was shorter than him.

"Hello Harry, this here is Rattleballs. He will be you healer today, if that is all I'll be off." Ragnarok said leaving both Remus and I with Rattleballs.

"Mr. Potter if you would please lay back in the bed so I can do a check up." Said Rattleballs. I did as he asked and lay in the bed as he did some spells to look over my health.

When he was finished he had much to say. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems you have multiple parts of yourself that are blocked. And you appear to be a Shapeshifter, something that hasn't been seen in a long time."

He then handed me a list of everything that was blocked and it's percentage wise.

 **Harrold 'Harry' James Potter**

 **Core Health**

 **Magical Core: Blocked 80%**

 **Shapeshifter: Blocked 100%**

 **Beast Speech: Blocked 100%**

 **Parseltongue: Blocked 50%**

 **Mage Sight: Blocked 98%**

 **Wandless: 65%**

After looking over it, I only had two questions to ask.

"Why is it rare for me to be a shapeshifter and can you unblock my core?" I asked.

"To answer you first question, a shapeshifter is a very rare being because, a metamorphmagus can change their appearance but doesn't have an animagus form and an animagus can change into any animal both magical, though very rarely, and non-magical. A shapeshifter can change their appearance and can turn into any animal both magical and non-magical." Informed Rattleballs.

"And your second question, yes, I can remove the blocks on your core. Just lay back in bed and relax."

After about an hour, Rattleballs had taken down all of my blocks after having to get some help from two more goblins because who ever put them on used a lot of power.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we have taken off all of you blocks and hope you are well." Said Rattleballs.

"Thank you, and if you could tell Ragnarok of my thanks to him to. And tell him he'll be seeing me on my eleventh birthday when I come back to check my vaults."

With that said me and Moony left Diagon Alley and made our way to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. We talked about what we would do tomorrow and I brought up about going to see uncle Severus. At first Remus was a little put off by it until I explained to him that he was one of the only other people who would pay any attention to me besides himself. So he agreed to go with me to see him tomorrow.

* * *

After waking up, getting ready, and having breakfast, Remus apparated us to Spinner's End. Where we were about to knock on the door when it opened to show a surprised Snape. First he saw Remus and gave him a light glare before noticing me and giving me a small smile.

"Hello Harry, it seems you brought one of the mutts with you." He said, not hiding his distain for Remus.

"Come on Uncle Sev, Remus is okay. He's been good to me and took me away from that horrible place I call home." I said trying to give Uncle Sev an incentive to like Remus.

"Really, maybe I was wrong about you Lupin. Be good to Harry, his brother I could care less about, even if he is Lily's son." Said Snape.

"Tat makes two of us." Said Remus agreeing to the terms.

Seeing as we finished with introductions, I started with the reason we're here. "Uncle Sev, I haven't been entirely honest with you. It's about my past."

He cast a time telling charm before looking back at me. "Is this going to take long?"

"Maybe...?" He gave me a look.

"Probably...?" He gave me an even harder look.

"Yes." I said.

After a moment of silence he invited me and Remus in. We then headed up to his study and got comfortable in our seats.

"Alright Harry, what do you have to tell me?"

"Well it's more about who I am in my past life and who I am now." After raising an eyebrow at my words I continued. I started telling him everything about who I was like I did with Remus. He was shocked to say, even if he tried to hide it.

"Well, I can't lie about this being a shock. But how do I know this isn't some kind of prank?" He asked cautiously.

"Uncle Sev when have I ever lied to you."

He started to relax, "Never, but you could start."

"Maybe, but I'll start when I get to Hogwarts. I'll stick to basic pranks and school wide, I won't bully other students. I refuse to be like my father."

Snape gave a smile, "Good, now what's this about you being the one to vanquish the dark lord?" He asked.

 _Dammit_. "Well, since I am what I am. It's practically impossible to kill or end me, and I had access to some of my power from my previous life and the magic that I have now. So when he attacked me I was just thrown back by the force of the curse, and when I got my baring's he was already going to cast the killing curse at Charlie. So I focused on all my power and threw it at him, destroying his body and loosening his soul which shot off out the window leaving a part of it to try and latch itself to me." Seeing the shocked and worried faces of both my uncles, I finished the last of my short story before they jumped to conclusions.

"When I felt his soul start to leech off me, that's when I started to focus and destroy his soul. When I did, I kept his memories of his past and all the horrible things he did. I started to destroy most of them but left what I thought was important. One thing worried me though he did make a plan if he was ever killed, he made soul containers and I know where they all are."

It took a while before the silence was broken by Remus who started laughing uncontrollably, and it took Snape smacking him across the face to stop him. And when he calmed down he had a hollow face.

"So what Albus said was true he will come back." Said Snape.

"Yes, but we can get a head start and make sure it doesn't happen. Is that agreeable?" I asked.

Finally Remus spoke, "Yes we should go destroy them, but we have to leave some incase his followers decided to move them. We can only go after those that are not being guarded." He then looked at me. "Harry can you tell us where the Soul containers are." I nodded

"The first is a diary with Lucius Malfoy, the second is a ring at the Riddle house in Little Hangleton, the third is Salazar Slytherin's Locket which is at Crystal Cave, the next is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup given to Bellatrix Lestrange and placed in safe keeping within Gringott's, and the last is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem at Hogwart's where it is I don't know he obliviated himself of it's location in the castle but not of it's creation."

Snape came to a conclusion, "We can destroy the locket, cup, and diadem when we find it. We can't destroy the book yet it's hidden in Malfoy's home and the ring is always checked on by other death eaters constantly if it's missing the others will be moved. We can destroy the locket, have you tell the goblins your story and get the cup destroyed. The Diadem should be easy, since you are the heir to Hogwart's you can ask the school for it's location."

"Okay, so we have a plan. Now onto what else I would like to discuss." I said.

"I know that Padfoot is innocent and we can't get him out with out any proof, so I want to visit him and see how he's doing. They do allow visitors right?"

Remus spoke this time. "Yes they do, and I want to go see him to. I need to apologize to him about not believing he was innocent."

I looked at Uncle Sev. "Will you come to?"

I looked a little down. "Sorry Harry, with me having the dark mark. I can't come into contact with those creature's who guard the place without it making me remember all the pain Voldemort did to me."

I then took his arm with the dark mark an raised the sleeve, before he could pull it back. I place my free hand over the mark and used a special power to clean it off leaving only pale skin when I removed my hand.

He gave me a an amazed look, "How?"

I gave him an answer, "I'm neither light or dark, a balance between life and death, I have many powers to both hurt and heal."

Snape was satisfied with the answer. We then got into a discussion about when we would go see Sirius.

* * *

 **5 days later**

We stood outside of Azkaban, waiting for one of the Auror's to take us to see Sirius. Now both Remus and Severus were full grown wizards and the Auror's were expected to be hesitant to let a child in, so I told Moony and Uncle Sev that I would follow them invisibly. It was a long walk going up many flights of stairs until we were on the 8th level. We then walked down a corridor until we sopped at a cell with a dirty looking man asleep on a mattress on the ground. The guard started banging on the bars to the cell waking the man.

"Black! You have visitors, behave or you won't be fed." Said the Auror as he walked away.

Sirius then got up and walked the short distance to the bars rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Moony is that you and why are you here with Snivellous?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Dammit Sirius! What were you thinking chasing after Pettigrew, you left both twin boys alone that night!" Yelled Remus, I could tell he wanted to hit Sirius but couldn't because of the bars.

"Yo... You know I'm innocent?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Remus seeing his friend happy, knowing that he probably thought that he was probably going to get set free sone gre a sad look and wished that he could get his friend out of this place.

"Yes, Sirius I know your innocent and sow does Severus and Harry. In fact Harry was the one who told us, he remembers that night and saw Peter."

"Harry told you, how is my Godson is he doing well." Sirius asked happy.

I then lost my invisibility, "I'm doing fine Padfoot, I wish that we could do something to help you."

"It's alright Harry, you look healthy. Bet all the girls are all over you and your brother, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"No, just my brother. Everyone thinks he destroyed Voldemort," Sirius flinched at the name. "And now see him as a savior."

Sirius catching on quick asked, "What do you mean thinks?"

I then went on to explain that night as best I could.

Sirius had only one thing to say, "You Harry, have shit luck."

That's when we all broke out laughing.

"Yeah I guess I do." I then had to get to what I wanted to talk about.

"Sirius I need to tell you something that I already told Moony and Uncle Sev." I then told my story.

He asked some questions and I answered, soon it was time to leave but not before telling Sirius we would be coming back to visit regularly and will bring his some food.

* * *

Me and Remus then spent the next six years traveling, making money and destroying horcrux's that we could get our hands on. I gained a Masteries in Potion's for creating the cure for werewolves, sadly it didn't work on Remus since I already gave him a potion that works so the one already in his system cancelled out the new one.

Some Horcrux's were easier to destroy than other's. The cup and ring were the easiest, I didn't want to destroy the cup so I used soul fire to destroy the soul in it but leave the cup intact, and for the ring it was one of death's three or better known as the Deathly Hollows. So I called Death scared Remus, but after a while Remus saw Death as a friend of sorts. The Locket was difficult, I didn't know where it was because it was moved.

I stayed to a routine, I exercised and worked on increasing my knowledge. I had grown to be 5'1" and had full control over my magic and abilities and my core is recorded to be twice as powerful as Merlin's at full power. I had my entire seven year's of Hogwart's text books memorized and beyond that, that if I wanted to I could get O++ on all my Masteries.

When I went to Hogwarts I was ready to be top of my year. And when my eleventh birthday came I had got my letter of acceptance to Hogwart's.

* * *

 **This took a while, but it's done. Don't plan on doing the six years from when he was 5 to when he is eleven, would take to long. Will start off with him going to see his family at Potter Manor. So that's how next chapter will start, don't knw when it will come out.**


End file.
